Dude, Where's my TARDIS?
by Ladymecha
Summary: The fourth doctor, Romana and K-9 go to Earth in search of jelly babies but find themselves in trouble when the TARDIS goes missing. Please R&R, my first Dr. Who story, got the chapters fixed by the way
1. case of the missing TARDIS

Dude, where's my TARDIS? Starring the fourth doctor, Romana and K-9. A story by Ladymecha. 

This story can take place during or after "the key to time" saga

Part one: case of the missing TARDIS.

"Doctor, you are so impossible! This is just plain ridiculous! Do we have to go to Earth again?"

The doctor once again was in one of his moods again, Romana saw that there was no convincing him of his wrongs.

"Romana where is your spirit of exploration! Earth is a nice place; they got lots of jelly babies in those lovely candy shops!"

Oh yes, the doctor had an agenda for the day. And once he got an idea in his head there was no way of getting it out.  
"Oh, doctor you are so childish, all you care about is cake and candy! Why don't you just grow up already?"

"I like to stay young at heart! I am already in my fourth body and I got to experience to as much as I can! Life is short, you should enjoy it!"

"That's a funny thing coming from a timelord."

"Aw common Romana, get in touch with your youth when you can! Enjoy yourself!"

"I guess I can't talk you out of anything then, alright let's go to Earth."

Romana saw she could not win, the doctor was so hard headed but that is why she liked him so much.

"That's the spirit Romana! Hey K-9"

The tiny robot dog rolled its way over to him, lifted its head and said,

"Yes Master."

"Would you like to go to earth for a bit?"

"Negative master."

"You are such a bore. Oh well off to Earth."

The TARDIS slowly de materialized and it was in a small town, the Doctor pressed the magic button and the doors of the TARDIS opened to the world outside.

The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and Romana followed close behind, she carried K-9 in her arms and sat him down on the pavement below. 

The doctor looked about and said, "This looks like a good place, I think it should do."

"where are we anyway?"

"In Wales I suspect, maybe north Scotland."

"You don't know?"

"No, I didn't look at the co ordinates."

"Why would you do that for Doctor?"

"I wanted to explore the land itself, not much fun if you always know where you are going to go."  
"Oh doctor I can just slap you!"

The doctor smiled and the started to walk at an excited pace.

In a nearby building, someone had quite an evil plan up his sleeve. He detected the arrival of a timelord, which meant there was a TARDIS too. His plan would take fruit once he got hold of that machine. He had very sophisticated technology on his hands. Of course he did, he had the technology of a great race in his hands. Banished here by his own people, he had gained knowledge about many things, including the one called "The doctor"

He had powers way beyond that of normal men, and soon the timelords themselves would know the name of Professor Xaraza. 

"Jelly babies!" cried the doctor; his smile was as wide as the Grand Canyon. 

"Aw common doctor, you have to be kidding me. What kind of nutritional value do those things have anyway?"

"None, and that's the fun of it! There is nothing like filling your belly with sweets!"

"Oh doctor stop being so childish!"

"But you don't know what its like Romana, at least try one."

"Oh alright doctor you win."

She stuffed one of the rubbery candies in her mouth and chewed, the doctor's smile became wide as she chewed the candy.

"Well what do you think?" asked the doctor.

"Mm now I see why you like these things. But you know these things are unhealthy."

"Yes, but that makes them taste even better! Common, go to the TARDIS."

"We are leaving already? I thought you wanted these things?"

"I do but I forgot my wallet."

"Oh doctor!" Romana stomped her foot in frustration and the two came out of the shop.

It only took about a minute but when the Doctor came to the location of the TARDIS, he noticed something was missing, namely the TARDIS itself.

"Romana, are you sure this is where we left the TARDIS?"

"Of course I am, but it seems it is gone."

"But how could they take the old girl? I have the only key to it!"

"Don't you have a spare?"

"Yes but it is in a secret place, only I know where it is."

"So the TARDIS is missing?"

"Yes, and it looks like I wont get my jelly babies anytime soon."

The doctor's smile faded into a frown…

Will the doctor, Romana and K-9 be able to find the TARDIS? 

Who is Professor Xaraza?

Will the doctor ever get his jelly babies?

Find out on the next episode of "dude where's my TARDIS?"


	2. on the trail of a missing TARDIS

Dude where is my TARDIS? Episode 2: on the trail of a missing TARDIS.

The Doctor, Romana and K-9 were in a situation, the TARDIS was missing and they had no money to buy jelly babies.

The doctor was seriously upset; he flung his large scarf over his shoulder and said, "I wonder who could have taken her? She is usually so patent and never leaves this soon."

"Doctor this is serious! The TARDIS is missing and we have no way of telling where it is!" Romana pouted,   
"I am serious! This is a catastrophe! I am out of jelly babies!"

"Is that all you care about doctor? Your jelly babies! Oh please!"

"But you did like them do you?"  
"Doctor that is not the Point! You care more about candy then the TARDIS!"

"You are kidding me right? I love the old girl! Without the TARDIS, I do not have my wallet and without my wallet, I cannot have my Jelly babies, a tragedy indeed!"

Romana saw she could not win. She frowned and pouted, "Oh doctor you are so silly sometimes."

Professor Xaraza had what he wanted; he put his hand on the Blue Police box and smiled a devious smile.

"Finally I have a TARDIS again, now I will have my revenge! The Timelords will regret the day they messed with me!"

He forced the door open with a sonic screwdriver and he walked into the machine.

"Yes, yes! At last, I get control of time once more! Now all I have to do is get to Gallifrey and extract my revenge on those fools!"

Xaraza flicked a few switches but the TARDIS did not obey. He pounded the console and started to yell, "Damn it all this TARDIS won't let me have it! Very well, I shall go find the doctor." He marched out of the TARDIS and headed into town.

K-9 was slowly coming around the corner, the cobble stone road of the English countryside made his wheels very bent out of shape.

"Are you enjoying your walk K-9?" asked the doctor

"Negative master, this road makes my gears clogged."

"Aww common, this is great exercise!"

"Doctor we searched all over this place and still no TARDIS." Romana complained in a very exhausted voice, she rubbed her feet in order to relive the pain.

"Aww common Romana, I am way older then you and I am as fit as a fiddle! Do not give me that 'I am exhausted' gobbledygook. You should be a track runner!"

"Yes, but track runners don't have to chase TARDIS's all over the place"

"Well in any case I think we are close to our goal, I feel the TARDIS is about a few yards ahead."

"And what makes you say that Doctor?" said Romana

"Well there is that really big building ahead of us."

Romana looked over and saw a very large tower ahead, she saw it was a gothic looking place and it didn't fit in. the place was bigger then all the buildings in Britain she knew and it stood out like a beacon.

"What is that place?" Romana finally asked

"I don't know, I have been all over this planet and never saw its like. I think this building is not from earth."

"What makes you say that?"

"The place looks familiar, something I know about very well from my past. Now if I only can remember what it was."

K-9 started to turn his "ears" and he said, "Master, I detect the energy of a TARDIS. Make that two TARDIS's master; I detect your TARDIS and one other like it."

"Another TARDIS?" asked Romana

"Yes, and if I am right we are in severe danger." Said the doctor in a worried tone, then he heard a laugh form afar and they saw something projecting before them, it was a face the doctor never hoped to see.

"Welcome Doctor, I see that at last you came to Earth again."

"Hello Xaraza, I see you are looking well."

"Xaraza, where have I heard that name before?" asked Romana.

"It was a long time ago; he was another renegade timelord that supposedly died long ago."

"Yes Doctor." Said Xaraza "you know of me very well, I know of your escapades but it want until now I got the chance to meet you."

"But why did Xaraza get sent to Earth for?" asked Romana.

"I was tossed here by mistake. The Timelords thought they rid themselves of me but here I am."

Romana was still puzzled; she asked, "What were you doing all this time though? Planning to encounter another Timelord?"

"Yes my dear," said Xaraza "I cannot leave this building. As an extra sort of security, the Timelords put a device on me so that if I did not die they can keep me captive. As long as that device is in me, I cannot leave. Now I have the Doctors TARDIS I can over ride my punishment."

"But you can't leave though cant you Xaraza? You are stuck because the TARDIS won't let you take it!"

"Yes, but when I take over your body it won't matter one bit."

A light shot at the Doctor and Romana watched in horror as Xaraza entered the Doctors body.

Did Xaraza take over the Doctor's body?

What will become of Romana?

Read next time to find out! 


End file.
